beckyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Becky
Rebecca Alison Shalin (known affectionately as "Becky") is the star character in the BeckyVerse. She is a sophomore at Garfield High School, and is known for her "Weekly Boyfriend Schedule." Early Life Rebecca was born to Linda and Robert Shalin on June 5th, 2002. She has two older brothers, named Roy and Derek (not to be confused with her ex, Derek). She was socially isolated as a young child, often the victim of many pranks and exploits from her older brothers and older children in the neighborhood. Her best friend, Gretchen, lived across the street from her. They met in kindergarten. Rebecca's parents were quite well-off, and she enjoyed the perks of upper-middle-class life from the beginning of her life, and evolved a sense of stuck-up-ness from it that she characteristically retains. She grew to become the most popular kid in middle and now high school, and dominates the social realm of the sophomore class at Sanfran High. Personality Rebecca is summarized by her carefree and naive nature, but also by her intolerance for anything other than admiration. She is naturally likable on the surface, but shallow and defensive when confronted with negative comments and actions. In the realm of dating (something quintessentially important to the BeckyVerse), she goes through boyfriends very quickly, becoming nasty and vengeful when she is inevitably broken up with due to her emotionally clingy and abusive nature. She, like several other characters, is obsessed with Starbucks coffee, often pointing it out almost compulsively and refusing to consume any other form of prepared drink in extreme cases. Dating History Rebecca has many ex-boyfriends. The significant ones (those that dated her for over a month) are as follows: Derek Rebecca and Derek Jefferson dated for four months before they had a large fight on Instagram and he subsequently mysteriously disappeared. When questioned, Rebecca claimed no knowledge as to the details of the incident, but was suspected in his disappearance for quite some time until he mysteriously returned one night to his parents' house covered in bruises and refusing to talk about what happened. Derek obsessively avoids Rebecca in school, often to the point of social ridicule. The exact circumstances of what transpired between the two are a mystery to all but them. Brent Brent Bradley was the captain of the school football team, and dated Rebecca for six months before being broken up with for being emotionally distant. He immediately rebounded from the breakup by dating Gretchen, Rebecca's good friend, which put a rift between her and Rebecca that lasted for a few weeks. Brent is characterized as having a sweet and vulnerable personality, something that may have lined him up for emotional trauma with Rebecca. Sawyer Sawyer Harrington was an exchange student from Sweden who was involved with Rebecca longer than any other, for a total of eight months. Not much backstory regarding Sawyer is evident other than that he was extremely charismatic and led the "jocks" clique at Sanfran for quite some time. Jessie Jessie Adams was a new student at Garfield, coming all the way from Texas with his brother Jacob. He dated Rebecca for two months, breaking it off himself when he caught her cheating on him with Brent Bradley. He was a shy kid, not talking to many people at school other than his brother. This could have opened him up to manipulation from Becky, but the exact demeanor of their relationship is unknown. Instagram Becky's instagram username is @beckysbux.